


Coconut Creme

by RiverSong1112



Category: Supernatual
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cas covered in coconut cream begging Crowley to lick it from his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coconut Creme

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/18/12
> 
> http://fanficsbyraine.tumblr.com/post/33870959612/coconut-creme

And sometimes, Crowley came home to this.

Castiel was laying on the couch, clothes neatly folded on the coffee table accompanied by a handful of tubs of coconut cream. That seemed to be emptied on Castiel’s body. Crowley had said he liked coconut the day before, but he never expected the angel to do this.

“…Cas. What is this?”

“Lick it off?” And the look on Castiel’s face was downright sinful. Crowley stood there, dumbfounded, wondering where Castiel learned this-it couldn’t have been from Sam or Dean because that’d result in too many questions and they knew that the brothers would not react well to knowing about their relationship.

“Please, Crowley,” Castiel groans, arcing his hips up slightly in unintended emphasis, and opening his eyes halfway to show the depth of the lust in them. Crowley had never been a saint and he could o resist wat was happening on his couch at that moment.

The demon walked over to the couch, dipping his finger on some of the creme on Castiel’s chest, licking it off his finger and pointedly looks at the angel, earning a whimper. “What’re the magic words?”

“King, I-I need you to lick it off me. Please.” A horny and begging Castiel was one thing Crowley could never say no to. He shrugged out of his suit jacket, tossing it on the coffee table next to Castiel’s clothes, and untied his tie, using it to bind Castiel’s hands behind him. Then, on a whim, he takes off his shirt, not wanting to get creme on it either.

Castiel’s half-lidded eyes watch as Crowley’s mouth descends to suck off the creme on the angel’s neck. He slowly licked and sucked his way over the trail Castiel made down his torso, stopping at the angel’s navel to press wet kisses to the skin found there, purposely ignoring Castiel’s length.

“Crowley, please, I need.” He tries to buck his hips to redirect Crowley’s attention, but the demon’s hands shoot up to hold his hips on the couch.

“You know the proper way to ask, Castiel,” he taunts, hands sliding down to massage the insides of Cas’ thighs.

“King, my king, I _need_.” He was struggling at his wrist bindings, too worked up to remember his angelic powers. Crowley loved seeing him like this. He slides lower, licking up the angel’s cock from base to tip, earning a strangled gasp. Closing his mouth around the tip of Castiel’s cock, Crowley slowly bobs his head humming quietly.

“Cr-Crowley, my king,” Castiel pants, bound hands clawing at the couch. Crowley smirks around the angel in his mouth, setting a rhythm, humming and sucking, enjoying the noises from Castiel’s mouth. At the first deep throat, Castiel comes violently in Crowley’s mouth and down his throat and the demons makes sure to keep sucking until it’s all done, not missing a single drop.

Sitting up, Crowley wipes some missed creme from the angel’s stomach and licks it off his finger as he throws his leg over Castiel’s waist, straddling the angel. “My turn, angel,” He says, opening the fly of his pants.

“Yes, my king.”


End file.
